Vincent Schiavelli
est un acteur américain, né le à Brooklyn (New York), et mort d'un cancer du poumon le à Polizzi Generosa (Sicile). Il a incarné Leo Atkins dans le quatrième épisode de la série Highlander. Biographie Issu d'une famille italo-américaine, Vincent Schiavelli est surnommé "L'homme aux yeux tristes". Reconnaissable à sa grande taille (1,98 m), il est apparu dans plus de 157 films et séries télévisées, généralement dans des rôles secondaires. Grand amateur de cuisine italienne, et cuisinier lui-même, il est l'auteur de trois livres sur la cuisine italienne. En 2002, il s'installe en Sicile. Il meurt trois ans plus tard, à 57 ans d'un cancer du poumon. Filmographie Films *1971 : Taking Off : Schiavelli *1972 : The Corner Bar (série TV) : Peter Panama *1974 : Gatsby le Magnifique (The Great Gatsby) : Thin Man *1974 : Ma femme est dingue (For Pete's Sake) : Check-out Man *1975 : The Happy Hooker : Music Guru *1975 : Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) : Frederickson *1976 : Next Stop, Greenwich Village : Man at Rent Party *1976 : Angels : Tex *1977 : Un autre homme, une autre chance : Train Traveler *1978 : La Femme libre (An Unmarried Woman) : Man at Party *1978 : Rescue from Gilligan's Island (TV) : Dimitri *1979 : Les Joyeux débuts de Butch Cassidy et le Kid (Butch and Sundance: The Early Days) : Guard *1979 : Le Rabbin au Far West (The Frisco Kid) : Frère Bruno *1980 : The Return :prospecteur *1980 : Escape (TV) : J.W. White *1980 : White Mama (TV) : Medic *1980 : The Gong Show Movie : Mario Romani *1980 : Patrouille de nuit à Los Angeles (Nightside) (TV) : Tom Adams *1980 : Seed of Innocence : Leo *1981 : American Pop : proprétaire du théâtre (voix) *1981 : Chu Chu and the Philly Flash de David Lowell Rich : B.J *1982 : Les Croque-morts en folie (Night Shift) de Ron Howard : Carl *1982 : Ça chauffe au lycée Ridgemont (Fast Times at Ridgemont High) : Mr. Vargas *1983 : Likely Stories, Vol. 4 (série TV) *1983 : Miss Lonelyhearts (TV) : Sick-Of-It-All *1984 : Kidco : Phil Porzinski *1984 : Les Aventures de Buckaroo Banzaï à travers la dimension (The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension) : John O'Connor *1984 : Amadeus : valet de Salieri *1984 : The Ratings Game (TV) : Skip *1985 : Lots of Luck (TV) : Skinny *1985 : Better Off Dead... : Mr. Kerber *1986 : Fast Times (série TV) : Mr. Hector Vargas *1987 : Dorf on Golf (vidéo) : Leonard *1987 : Bride of Boogedy (TV) : Lazarus *1988 : Dorf and the First Games of Mount Olympus (vidéo) : Leonard *1988 : Time Out : réceptioniste *1989 : Cold Feet : Vet *1989 : Voyageurs sans permis (Homer & Eddie) d'Andreï Kontchalovski : Priest *1989 : Valmont : Jean *1990 : Playroom : Roman Hart *1990 : Penny Ante: The Motion Picture : Davidson *1990 : Mister Frost : Angelo, desk clerk *1990 : Ghost : fantôme du métro *1990 : Waiting for the Light : Mullins *1991 : Ted and Venus de Bud Cort : Publisher *1991 : Another You : dentiste *1992 : Miracle Beach de Skott Snider : Mystic *1992 : Batman : Le Défi (Batman Returns) : Organ Grinder *1993 : Painted Desert : Harry *1993 : Living and Working in Space: The Countdown Has Begun (vidéo) : mineur *1994 : Cultivating Charlie : Martin *1994 : Lurking Fear : Knaggs *1995 : The Courtyard (TV) : Ivan *1995 : Brothers' Destiny (TV) : Davisport *1995 : Les 3 ninjas se révoltent (3 Ninjas Knuckle Up) : maire *1995 : La Petite princesse (A Little Princess) : Mr. Barrow *1995 : Le Mystère de la montagne ensorcelée (Escape to Witch Mountain) (TV) : Waldo Fudd *1995 : Le Maître des illusions (Lord of Illusions) : Vinovich *1995 : The Whipping Boy (TV) : Cutwater *1995 : Trop, c'est trop (Two Much) : Sommelier *1996 : Back to Back (TV) : Leonardo *1996 : Larry Flynt (The People vs. Larry Flynt) : Chester *1997 : The Eddie Files (série TV) : Vincent *1997 : L'Éducatrice et le tyran (The Beautician and the Beast) de Ken Kwapis : Jailer *1997 : Demain ne meurt jamais (Tomorrow Never Dies) : Dr. Kaufman *1998 : Love Kills : Emmet *1998 : Dry Martini : Versini *1998 : La Cena informale *1998 : Restons groupés : Gary *1998 : Casper et Wendy (Casper Meets Wendy) (TV) : Vincent *1998 : Rusty, chien détective (Rusty : A Dog's Tale) : Carney Boss *1998 : Milo de Pascal Franchot : Dr Matthew Jeeder M.D. *1999 : Une niche pour deux (The Pooch and the Pauper) (TV) : Willy Wishbow *1999 : Heat Vision and Jack (TV) : Frank / Paragon *1999 : Inferno (Coyote Moon) (vidéo) : Mr. Singh *1999 : Treehouse Hostage : jardinier *1999 : Man on the Moon : Maynard Smith *1999 : The Prince and the Surfer : Baumgarten *2000 : Live Virgin (American Virgin) : chauffeur de taxi *2000 : 3 Strikes : Cortino *2001 : American Saint : Charley Grebbini *2001 : Blanche-Neige (Snow White: The Fairest of Them All) (TV) : Mercredi, le nain jaune *2002 : Mort à Smoochy (Death to Smoochy) : Buggy Ding Dong *2002 : Hé Arnold !, le film (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) : Mr. Bailey (voix) *2002 : Solino : Regisseur Baldi *2002 : The 4th Tenor : Marcello *2003 : Ferrari (TV) : Mr. Paradise *2003 : Baggage : Thomas Horelick (Blind Man) *2003 : Maximum Surge Movie (TV) : Hellman *2003 : How to Get the Man's Foot Outta Your Ass : Jerry *2003 : Gli Indesiderabili : Frank Frigenti *2004 : A Pena do pana : Mr. Baker / U furnaiu / Il fornaio *2005 : Miracolo a Palermo! : Federico II *2005 : La Bambina dalle mani sporche (feuilleton TV) : Silva Roibes Séries TV Doublage français *Roger Coggio dans Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou *Jacques Ciron dans Les Aventures de Buckaroo Banzaï à travers la 8e dimension *Philippe Peythieu dans Amadeus (deuxième doublage) *Pierre Hatet dans Ghost *Jean-Claude Sachot dans Batman : Le Défi *Jean-Claude Balard dans Larry Flynt *Mostefa Stiti dans Le Maître des illusions *Albert Augier dans Demain ne meurt jamais en:Vincent Schiavelli